Celestial Fire
by FritoRay
Summary: What is love? After Natsu again comes to Lucy's rescue, they cannot ignore their feelings for each other any longer. The two lose themselves in each other. lemon!


A/N: Hello readers! So this is a one shot story about Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it and please review with your thoughts and/ or suggestions. This story has a lemon! Anyways enjoy!

Celestial Fire.

Lucy woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She felt weird… her body was stiff as if she had been laying down for a long time. Her mouth had a weird taste and her chest hurt. Lucy opened her eyes only to see an unfamiliar ceiling. It also smelled different. How odd. She finally sat up, stretching, and looked down to find Natsu in a chair with his head on her bed sleeping. She was in the infirmary! What happened?! She rested her hand gently on Natsu's unruly pink hair. He must have been watching over her. As she ran her fingers through his hair, the memories hit her. She had been walking home alone when a group of men attacked her.

-flash back-

It was a chilly night. Lucy had been out late at a restaurant that she liked. It always seemed to help her creative juices flow so she went their alone when she could to write and relax. It was around 11:00pm when she finally left. She was almost home when a group of men stepped out from around a corner. Lucy paused as they circled her. They ranged from young to pretty old. They stunk of alcohol. They wore dark robes that seemed quite dirty. Her stomach dropped as one of them spoke "well, well, well. What's a gem like you doing out by herself this late at night?" Lucy took a deep breath and made her hands into fists and thought 'I'm apart of fairy tail… I'm strong.'

She squared her shoulders and said "I don't have time for your pathetic games, so if you'll excuse me…" she attempted to step through the wall of men, but they shoved her back hard. She plopped onto her butt and decided it was time to reach for her keys. Just as she reached, one of the men kicked her side, effectively knocking her keys away in a flash. Dammit, what now? "Oh, I'm sorry celestial wizard, not tonight." A man said. He stepped out from the wall of men and Lucy cringed at his scarred face. He seemed only a little older than her and had dark eyes. Scars covered most of his face and he was very tall. He kneeled down in front of her and said "How convenient that you wore a skirt…" His filthy hand reached for her legs and before she could think, she reacted. "PERV!" she screamed out as she kicked hard at his face. She made contact and knocked him back. She stood quickly and grabbed her whip as she called out for help. She whipped at anyone who lashed out at her, but it didn't take long for all of the men to move as one. They took her down quickly.

She fell to the ground as tons of hands hit her from every direction. A fist hit her face and her head snapped back. A foot kicked her side causing her to spit up and cry out. She pleaded for them to stop as she felt her skirt being torn off. At this point every inch of her had been hit or kicked and all her muscles felt like they were bleeding. She felt hands tear at her shirt and other hands grope her breasts. They groped her so hard it hurt. Tears escaped from her eyes as she accepted her fate. She was trying to cover herself while whimpering and a hard blow to the head caused her vision to go black. She knew she was on the edge of consciousness. What would happen to her body? Would she live? As she floated through a sea of darkness she heard a voice in the distance calling her name. Hands were no longer touching her. She felt heat… really hot heat. Then a pair of hands lifted her head slightly "Lucy! Can you hear me? Lucy look at me! Come on Lucy don't leave me…" The hands wiped away the blood on her face and she tried to reach for the voice. It filled her with warmth and goodness. That voice… it made her insides tingle. Who? Her hand touched warm skin… Natsu. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was Natsu saving her.

"Come on Lucy… you'll be okay! Try to stay awake for me!" Natsu's hands lifted her limp and beaten body. Some sort of fabric was wrapped around her and it smelled like Natsu. He hugged her to him as he ran and she tried to snuggle into him. He was so warm and he had saved her… she was so thankful to have Natsu in her life. Then she slipped away into that sea of darkness as she listened to Natsu's steady steps.

-End of flashback-

Lucy's hand had paused on Natsu's head, she teared up as she recalled that night. She looked down towards the foot of her bed to see Happy curled up and sleeping by her feet. She smiled big and leaned down to hug Natsu's sleeping head. "Thank you" she whispered. Natsu suddenly awoke and looked up drowsily at Lucy. The second his eyes met hers. His whole demeanor changed. "LUCY!" he hugged her and she laughed as she hugged him back. "Man, I was getting a little worried. You've been out for almost a week! Porlyusica wouldn't let me try to wake you either! She said I would have to leave if I didn't stay quiet!" Natsu explained. Lucy smiled, knowing all too well how hard it was for Natsu to be quiet and to sit still. "Well… thank you Natsu… for saving me and… for sitting with me…" Natsu smiled widely "Of course! Now let's go eat! I'm starving!" Happy moved and cried out "Aye! Fish sounds good!"

As Lucy ate with Natsu, everyone came to check on her and chatted with her about how worried Natsu was. She felt flattered and embarrassed for some reason. When Gray came to check on her Natsu stopped eating and watched. "Lucy! I'm so happy you're okay!" He hugged her awkwardly and Natsu threw his spoon at him "Get off her you popsicle, you're probably freezing her out!" Gray growled "I am not you fire eater!" Lucy rolled her eyes… she knew what was going to happen next. Gray and Natsu jumped at each other smashing their heads together "What's your deal man?!" "No, what's your deal Natsu!? You wanna go!" they started fighting, but then guild master Makarov yelled "Gray and Natsu! Do you really think Lucy wants to watch you both fight on her first day back?" Natsu and Gray looked at each other angrily and sighed "fine! But later when Lucy isn't around I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Natsu yelled. Gray walked away waving him off easily. Lucy smiled at the guild master and thought 'never a dull moment'.

(later that night)

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home." Natsu jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder "Okay, let's go Happy!" Happy floated up to them "Aye, sir!" Lucy was confused… why are they coming? "Oh jeez are you guys gonna follow me everywhere now?!" Natsu pouted "What do you not enjoy our company?" Lucy rolled her eyes "ugh! It's like you guys live with me!" Once they reached the house Natsu smelled around and announced "Okay it all seems normal." Natsu plopped onto Lucy's bed and Happy sat on the floor. "Well, I feel dirty so I'm gonna go take a bath okay?" She headed to the bathroom only to have Natsu cut her off "No, no, no, Lucy you're still not 100% so I'll get the bath ready. Lucy stood confused and somewhat embarrassed… why is Natsu acting so… sweet? She sat on her bed and waited until she heard Natsu call her in. She walked in the bathroom to find a steaming bath with bubbles and Natsu had his hand in the water heating it up. Lucy couldn't help her smile, this was just so sweet. "thanks Natsu." He nodded and left her to her bath.

The water felt amazing and Lucy was grateful that Natsu did this for her. The water kind of smelled like Natsu, which she did love the way Natsu smelled. It was a spicy earthy smell. Almost refreshing. The scent calmed her and helped her to relax. She soaked her sore body and washed her dirty hair. She couldn't believe how much better she felt. She ended her bath and towel dried when she realized she didn't have and pajamas in here. Great she's going to have to walk out there in a towel! She slowly opened the door and called "Hey Natsu, I don't have pajamas so don't look when I come out there okay? I have to grab some." She waited and heard Natsu say "okay" she stepped out to see Natsu laying on her bed shooting small flames in the air over and over then catching them. "Hey don't catch my house on fire!" Lucy yelled. Natsu looked over at her "I won't! I can control my flames!" She blushed as she realized her yelling made Natsu look at her in a towel. "I said don't look!" she snapped and Natsu threw his arms in the air "Well. Of course I'm gonna look if you yell at me!" she made her way over to the drawers and grabbed a comfy shirt and pajama shorts, then jogged back to the bathroom.

As she left the bathroom, dressed, she headed to her bed and said "Man I feel so much better." Natsu just smiled sleepily at her. She went to get in her bed and realized Natsu wasn't getting out of her bed… he just scooted over for her. Weird. Usually she yelled at him for sleeping here, but after all he had done for her how could she really kick him out? If she was being honest with herself… she liked Natsu being here. He comforted her in many ways. She slid into the bed and covered up while snuggling into her pillow. "So, how are you doin?" Lucy yawned and answered "I'm doing okay, but I can't help but feel like I'm useless… I mean had you not saved me… would I have… you know… died?" Natsu rolled onto his side and faced her "Lucy you are not useless. I don't want to think of those disgusting men and what would have happened… just the thought of other men touching you makes me all fired up!" Lucy was shocked by how serious Natsu had gotten all of the sudden. "That sounds kind of like… jealousy to me… the way you said that…" Natsu dropped his gaze and rolled onto his back "Nah, I just don't like when people mess with my friends." Natsu's demeanor had changed… he blushed a little and wouldn't look at her any more. "Good night, Lucy."

Lucy sat there feeling somewhat sad that he hadn't admitted he was jealous. Why did she want him to be jealous of others touching her? Hmm. Actually, he did pick a fight with Gray when he hugged her… maybe Natsu did like her… maybe she liked Natsu. Her heart began to pound and her stomach felt tingly. Maybe she should… make a move. She sighed and touched Natsu's arm "Natsu… could you uhm maybe h-hold me… I'm still kind of freaked out by the whole incident." Her faced burned with embarrassment. Natsu looked surprised and serious "Lucy, you don't have to be scared!" he pulled her into his chest and pushed his right arm under her neck and his left rubbed her back. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that ever again. I promise." Lucy's skin burned and her heart pounded harder. He took the bait. He was cuddling her. He was good at it too. His chest was hard and muscular and his scent was so strong now… Lucy knew that she was enjoying this way too much. She definitely liked him. She snuggled her face closer into his neck and breathed him in while wrapping her arms around him as well "Thank you." And with that she fell into a peaceful and warm sleep.

Lucy woke up a few hours later, still in Natsu's arms. She smiled with joy at this realization. Why hadn't she noticed her feelings for him sooner? He's saved her numerous times… why did this time matter more? What changed? She thought about all their good times together and giggled a little, but quickly cupped her hand over her mouth so she didn't wake Natsu. Something metal poked her belly and she looked down to discover her keys! He had gotten her keys for her! She slowly reached down and hugged her keys to her chest. Natsu really did take good care of her. She slowly set the keys on the ground and cuddled back into Natsu's chest when his voice surprised her "You okay?" she looked up and noticed his sleepy eyes on her, but instead of answering him she just stared at his eyes, transfixed. He really did have a nice face. She was trying to make herself answer, but couldn't. Natsu's brows tilted and he looked at her seriously, not breaking the eye contact. Before she realized what was happening, Lucy's hand reached up to touch Natsu's face. She started to trace his jaw line, then his lips, then her fingers lightly rubbed up his temple into his hair. She finally broke her eye contact and placed her forehead against his chin. She felt embarrassed again. What if he didn't like her?

Natsu's hand caressed Lucy's chin and he pushed her face upwards to look at her… slowly he tilted his head towards Lucy. He was going so slow that Lucy thought she would die if he didn't hurry up and kiss her. Their noses were about to touch when Lucy grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. Finally they kissed. Lucy pressed herself hard against him… she just wanted to be close to him. Her body was reacting and she couldn't think. His kiss was making all rhyme and reason leave her. Natsu cupped her head and started to deepen their kiss. He came up on one elbow, while wrapping his other arm around her waist. He must like her too! Right? The kiss slowly broke and the only sound they heard were their soft pants. His forehead was on hers and Lucy asked "So… you do get jealous..." Natsu chuckled "A little." He kissed her again and this time Lucy didn't hold anything back. Her attraction to Natsu was on a chemical level. He was intoxicating to Lucy. Lucy pulled Natsu to her and kissed him harder. She grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him on top of her. Natsu slightly groaned at this and while one hand supported his weight the other hand traveled down her side, slowly, to her hip. She moaned into his mouth trying to encourage his hands to explore her more. Natsu spoke in between the kisses "What're you…" Lucy spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist while pushing his hand under her shirt. His eyes grew big "Woah, are you sure?" she smiled at his reaction. "I want you…" she said softly.

That's all she had to say for Natsu to resume their kiss and touch her body. He pushed her shirt up and looked at her big breasts with a smile. He sat up and caressed both breasts at the same time. His hands kneaded her chest while she moaned and pushed her hips up trying to find friction against him. Natsu came back down on top of her and kissed her shortly "You really are turned on aren't you?" Lucy smiled and nipped at his lip "Yes, I'm also impatient.." Natsu chuckled and kissed her neck, then his lips met her breasts. He kissed his way to her nipples. He would suckle and nibble and he liked the way her hips would rub against him. As he continued his sensual assault on her chest, he rubbed his right hand down her stomach to the outside of her shorts and cupped the apex of her thighs. She moaned happily as she gyrated her hips against his palm. Her nipples were getting more and more tender as he nibbled and sucked them and Lucy couldn't believe how sexy this was. She was seeing a whole new side of Natsu. It's like he knew exactly what her body wanted.

Lucy pulled at Natsu's vest and scarf and threw them to the floor. Natsu smiled against her breasts, only breaking contact with them to help take his clothes off. Lucy wanted to feel his bare skin against hers, so she pulled her shirt all the way off and pulled at Natsu's shoulders. He obliged her and pressed his warm chest against hers and they both sighed with pleasure at the feeling. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips and flipped so that Lucy was now on top of him. She giggled and rubbed her hands on his chest while still slightly gyrating her hips against him. Now she could feel his erection against her and it only made her want this even more. She kissed his chest while rubbing her hand down further and further until she reached the outside of his pants. She groped him and rubbed as he moaned. His moans sent tingles directly to her pelvis. She yanked at his pants to pull them off and his manhood sprang free from the restricting pants. Natsu smiled at Lucy as she looked at his size. She was both excited and nervous being a virgin. Natsu sat up and pulled Lucy's pants down. They were both completely naked as Natsu pulled Lucy onto his lap.

He looked her in the eyes "You still want this?" She nodded and he smiled wide "Good, because I can smell your arousal and it's making me want you even more." He kissed her neck and moved his hand down to her bare lips. He rubbed gently and zeroed in on her sensitive nub. She moaned loudly when he found it and Natsu suckled on her nipple at the same time. Lucy was lost in sensation. She grabbed natsu's dick and positioned it at her opening. She was extremely wet and it almost embarrassed her. Natsu continued rubbing her nub while slowly thrusting into her. He felt big inside her and Lucy moaned as he went in. He kept watching her face and making sure that she was okay. He was finally all the way in when Lucy put her hands on Natsu's shoulders and asked "Natsu… what does this make us?" Natsu looked her in the eyes and said "I only want you, Lucy." She smiled and Natsu rubbed her nub faster and harder, making her cry out with pleasure. He slowly started lifting Lucy's waist with his other arm and easing her down onto him, shortly after Lucy found herself bouncing hard on Natsu. She hugged his head to her bouncing breasts and they both moaned and soon were thrusting fast. Lucy kept calling out "Natsu! Oh!" Natsu loved that she was so loud and flipped over so that he was on top of her "You want it harder?" She nodded excitedly while sighing in pleasure.

Natsu readjusted his knees and pushed into her hard. She cried out loudly and grabbed at his back. Her hands were all over him and he loved it. Natsu groaned and kissed her hard and both of them moaned into each other's mouths as they found their release. After riding out their orgasm they laid there looking at each other. Lucy knew that in that moment she loved Natsu. Natsu knew that he loved Lucy. He laid down and hugged Lucy to him. "So how was it for you?" he asked her. She smiled up at him "Perfect. And you?" He smiled and hugged her even closer "same here." He sighed and said "You know that was my first time." Lucy smiled happily "Me too…" she said shyly. Lucy couldn't believe that it took them so long to realize their feelings for one another, but she was thrilled that finally they were together. Natsu kissed Lucy's head and slowly they fell asleep together.

The End.


End file.
